Operation: EARTHLING
by ArthurEngine
Summary: This is my own take on what happened 3 months after Operation: INTERVIEWS, where there is a Splinter Cell. Note: In my headcanon, Numbuh 1's mum's first name is Charlene. And Sonia is Chad's paternal cousin. And also, I make Lee leader of Sector W. I do not own Codename Kids Next Door. Cartoon Network owns it.


**Eagerly**  
 **Awaiting**  
 **Return**  
 **To**  
 **Home**  
 **Longs**  
 **Intelligent**  
 **Nigel**  
 **Grievingly**

Numbuh 1 was in a cake-like spaceship on his way to wherever the Galactic Kids Next Door was. He was still sad that he would never be returning to Earth.  
"I'll miss everyone." Numbuh 1 said to himself. "I'll miss Sector V, especially Numbuh 5. I'll miss Numbuh 362."  
"You'll even miss Lizzie?" Numbuh 74.239 asked.  
This caused Numbuh 1 to shed another tear.

As he'd finally arrived at his destination, turning out to be out of the Solar System, he was escorted from the spaceship.  
"So, this is the Galactic Kids Next Door, huh?" Numbuh 1 asked excitedly. "Does this mean I'll get to fight evil aliens in space?"  
"No." Numbuh 74.239 said. "There is no Galactic Kids Next Door! There really is a Kids Next Door Splinter Cell!"  
"What Numbuh 362 said was true!" Numbuh 1 was shocked. "And I thought it was just some sci-fi nerds who watch Dumb Doctor Time Space and the Continuum Show!"  
"We're not those kinds of nerds!" Numbuh 74.239 protested. "And that show's awesome by the way. You're here to help me and Numbuh Infinity with our plan."  
"What plan?!" Numbuh 1 asked.  
"Our plan to destroy every adult! Even those who are good!"  
Numbuhs 74.239 and Infinity laughed at their evil plan.

Numbuh 1 took some time to think. He saw one familiar face with his hands in cuffs, and he was strapped. It was Chad Dickson. He had been captured so that he wouldn't interfere with the Splinter Cell's plans.  
"Don't do it, Nigel!" Chad begged. "Think of your friends! Think of your family! Think of my family!"  
Numbuh 1 decided to take both sides into account.  
"Give me 3 Earth months." Numbuh 1 said. "Then I'll make up my mind."

*Screen wipes to the next with the Kids Next Door logo*

3 months later….

3 months have passed ever since Numbuh 1 had left Earth to join the Galactic Kids Next Door, or so he thought. Sector V missed him dearly. Without him, the Earth had become a boring place.  
"How I miss Numbuh 1." Numbuh 3 said sadly.  
"He truly was the best operative." Numbuh 5 said.  
"And missions haven't been the same without him." Numbuh 4 said. "He was what made missions fun."  
"And I miss his bossy attitude." Numbuh 2 joined in. "And all because of that stupid Galactic Kids Next Door."  
"It's not stupid!" Numbuh 4 retorted. "It's cool! The Kids Next Door fighting in space! Maybe Numbuh 1 is out there fighting evil aliens!"

Then, an alarm was heard, and Sector V came to receive the call. Numbuh 5 received it, and it was Numbuh 362. She had made in important report.  
"Report, Numbuh 362!" Numbuh 5 called. "What seems to be the emergency?"  
"All the Kids Next Door are to be called up to the Moonbase! We have a very important meeting!"  
"Right away, Numbuh 362 sir!" Numbuh 5 shouted. "Kids Next Door! To the Moonbase!"

*Screen wipes to the next with the Kids Next Door logo*

All the Kids Next Door operatives around the world were at the Moonbase.  
"As you may all know," Numbuh 362 said. "Numbuh 1 is no longer with us."  
All the Kids Next Door operatives looked very sad. Some were even shedding a tear.  
"Our dear friends from Sector V would like to shed some info on his whereabouts."  
Numbuh 362 called all the members of Sector V.  
"Kids Next Door," Numbuh 5 said sadly. "Numbuh 1 had left Earth…."  
The Kids Next Door were shocked.  
"…and he's joined the Galactic Kids Next Door."  
"That's what the prize of the Scavenger Hunt was?!" Numbuh 363 exclaimed. "They should've let me win that Scavenger Hunt! I could've been the one fighting evil alien dudes, but no! Sonia and Lee had to take Father's Pipe away from me!"  
Sonia placed her hand on Harvey's hand. Harvey was about to shriek when….  
"Quiet, Harvey!" Sonia said. "Sector V is talking!"

"Yes, thank you, Sonia and Harvey." Numbuh 362 told them. "Now, Sector V, do you know the exact whereabouts the Galactic Kids Next Door is?"  
"We don't know." Numbuh 3 said sadly. "Numbuh 74.239 just took him away and said he's never coming back."  
"It turns out that Kids Next Door Splinter Cell was just a coverup for the Galactic Kids Next Door. And from the info we received, Adulthood is a disease spreading through the universe." Numbuh 2 said.  
"And it was the reason Lizzie dumped Numbuh 1 cold." Numbuh 3 continued.  
'So, there are Kids Next Door organisations higher than me.' Numbuh 362 thought. "This means Numbuh 1 could be anywhere in the universe! This calls for a search party!"

Numbuh 362 was about to start the search when….  
"But who's going to look after the Kids Next Door until you get back?" Numbuh 5 asked.  
"Numbuh 5." Numbuh 362 said. "For as long as I'm gone, I want you to take my place as Supreme Leader."  
And Numbuh 362 entrusted Numbuh 5 with her colander.  
"Oh, thanks, Numbuh 362." Numbuh 5 said. "Good luck finding Numbuh 1!"  
Thank you, Numbuh 5. And do your best. When I find Numbuh 1, I will alert you."  
And Numbuh 362 set into her space machine to look for Numbuh 1.

"Alright! For as long as Numbuh 5 is Supreme Leader, she can do whatever she feels like!" Numbuh 5 cheered. "Now, where to start? Of course! Is there a Numbuh 363 out there?"  
"Me!" Numbuh 363 said. "I'm Numbuh 363!"  
"Come with me to the Decommissioning Chamber!" And Numbuh 5 walked out to the Decommissioning Chamber to decommission Numbuh 363. Numbuhs 86, 85, 84 and 83 followed.

*Screen wipes to the next with the Kids Next Door logo*

As Numbuh 363 sat in the chair, Numbuhs 83, 84 and 85 looked at him.  
"Wait! I'm only 8!" Numbuh 363 exclaimed. "Why are you doing this to me at such a young age?!"  
"Because you're self-centred, and you're a haphephobic!" Numbuh 5 said.  
"What does that even mean?!" Numbuh 363 asked.  
"It means you hate being touched." Numbuh 86 said. "And that's why we're decommissioning you!"  
"Oh, come on! Sonia is nyctophobic, so why are you decommissioning me, and not her?"  
"Because my nyctophobia is what gives me power to fight those who try to put me into the dark." Sonia said. "And at least I don't freak out when I'm touched, especially if it's from Lee. I only freak out whenever it's too dark for my liking."  
Lee just chuckled at Sonia's quote.  
"Oh, typical Sonia!" Harvey said. "Takes after her mom, she-"

Before Harvey could say anymore, the plunger landed on his face, wiping out his memories of being in the Kids Next Door.  
"Have a nice life, Numbuh 363, or should we say, Harvey McKenzie!" Numbuh 86 teased.  
"Sure will, Toots." Harvey said to Fanny.  
This grabbed Numbuh 86's attention. Her eyes were all fiery, and she was breathing steam from her nostrils.  
"TOOTS?!" Numbuh 86 roared.  
Numbuh 86 stomped toward Harvey and beat the living stuffing out of him and sent him back to Earth. She then walked out of the Decommissioning Chamber.  
"Toots." She mocked. "Just like the time Numbuh 2 called me that."  
"Numbuh 362 won't even know her brother is decommissioned!" Numbuh 5 smirked. "And I hereby promote Numbuh 85 to the leader of Sector W!"  
"Really?!" Numbuh 85 exclaimed. "But my haircut is still bad!"  
"Okay then. Numbuh 83 can be leader of Sector W!"  
"Really?!" Sonia said brightly. "I would love to be leader of Sector W!"  
"Come on, Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 84 said. "Sonia's the youngest of our sector."  
"But Numbuh 1's younger than me, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 2, and he was leader of Sector V," said Numbuh 5. "so why shouldn't Sonia be leader in spite of her age?"  
"I think Lee should be Leader of Sector W." Sonia winked.  
"I concur. He is cool." Paddy said.  
"Go for it, Lee." Sonia said. "You'll be much better than Harvey. Though I do wish Tommy was on our sector instead of Sector V."  
"Numbuh 84, I hereby promote you to Leader of Sector W!"  
"Thank you, Numbuh 5!" Lee was pleased. Now he could lead Sector W into doing important missions.

*Screen wipes to the next with the Kids Next Door logo*

Numbuh 5 ordered the entirety of the Kids Next Door to enter their spaceships on the search for Numbuh 1.  
"Kids Next Door! Search Stations!" Numbuh 5 ordered. "We're on a mission to find Numbuh 1!"  
"But who's going to stay behind to look after the Code Module?" Numbuh 2 asked. "What if an adult or teenager intrudes our Moonbase and steals our Code Module?"  
"Good point, Numbuh 2." Numbuh 5 said. "Numbuh 5 will stay behind, and Numbuhs 86 and 60 can stay too."  
"Great! I'd best protect it from the teens, especially Little Miss Traitorpants." Numbuh 86 said, still angry with Numbuh 12's betrayal.

But unfortunately, unbeknownst to any of them, in the Delightful Mansion, watching them through a secret spy camera, was Numbuh 1's evil silhouette uncle, Father.  
"So, the Kids Next Door are evacuating Earth, are they? Well, this give me the perfect opportunity to do what I should've done a long time ago! Especially after my bratty nephew stole my pipe in that scavenger hunt!"  
Just as he was about to set out to find them, 5 familiar hive-minded children arrived. They were covered in toilet water and toilet paper.  
"My Delightful Children! What happened to you?!" Father asked.  
"We were trying to take your pipe from Numbuh 1, but we ended up falling down the toilet on that flume ride." The Delightful Children answered. "We're alright now. We've suffered worse."  
"Then you'll have to help me steal that Code Module, and we'll get rid of the Kids Next Door ONCE AND FOR ALL! And I will get my pipe back!"  
Father and his Delightful Children laughed in an evil manner.

Meanwhile, back at the Kids Next Door Splinter Cell, Numbuh 1 was still being forced into making his mind up about destroying all adults in the universe.  
"Numbuh 1, what'll it be?" Numbuh 74.239 asked him. "Once you insert your booger into this Splinter Cell Code Module, you will be an honorary member of the Kids Next Door Splinter Cell!"  
Numbuh 1 picked his nose and was ready to insert it into the Module.  
"Don't do it, Nigel!" Chad begged. "Think of our families, friends, and the entirety of the Kids Next Door!"  
Numbuh 1 was slowly about to insert his booger into the module when….  
"No. I can't. I can't do it!" Numbuh 1 said.  
"What?! Why not?!" Numbuh Infinity asked.  
"My parents are adults. I'm an only child. I have to think of the families of everyone else in the Kids Next Door. And all the other families in the universe."  
"But Numbuh 1! Adulthood is a disease spreading throughout the universe!" Numbuh 74.239 retorted. "It's making us grow up!"  
"Those are all lies." Numbuh 1 said. "I should've known better than to believe you! I should've known better than to leave Earth! You betrayed me! You wrecked my treehouse! You made Lizzie dump me! I will NEVER be a member of the Splinter Cell!"  
And Numbuh 1 grabbed the Splinter Cell Code Module and made off with it.

"After him! Numbuh 1 has the Splinter Cell Code Module!" Numbuh Infinity said angrily.  
"You'll never get away with this, Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 74.239 said.  
"I'll hold them off, Numbuh 1!" said Chad. "You make off with that module!"  
And Chad broke his cuffs and was raring to fight the leaders of the Splinter Cell.

*Screen wipes to the next with the Kids Next Door logo*

Meanwhile, Numbuhs 5 and 86 were protecting the Code Module from villain attacks.  
"Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 86 asked. "Do you think anyone will be looking for this Code Module?"  
"Numbuh 5 is sure, Numbuh 86." Numbuh 5 said. "We just have to be prepared."

They were still talking when numerous ninjas arrived. These were the Teen Ninjas, lead by Numbuh 5's bratty big sister, Cree.  
"So, we meet again, Numbuh 11." Numbuh 5 said.  
"You know my name is Cree, little sister." Said Cree. "And I am not apart of your stupid Babies Next Door anymore!"  
"Oh yeah. That's right. You aren't." Numbuh 5 said. "But you were once. And you're not getting your hands on this Code Module!"  
"Oh, but I'm not!" said Cree, being as evil as usual. "This girl is."  
And there, walking out from behind Cree's back, was the girl whom betrayed Numbuh 86 during her slumber party.  
"N-Numbuh 12!" Numbuh 86 was surprised.  
"Hello, Fanny." Numbuh 12 said deviously. "Remember me?"  
"Y-y-y-yes." Numbuh 86 said. "You betrayed us! Didn't you?"  
"Yes. I did betray you Kids Next Door," Numbuh 12 replied. "But that's because I'm 13. I had to join the Teens sooner or later, so I decided to do it sooner. After all, I really am…"

Numbuh 12 transformed into….  
"Eek!" Numbuh 86 shrieked. "Numbuh 12's turned into Father!"  
"No, you fool!" Cree said. "This is Father. He framed Numbuh 12 by turning into her and stealing the Code Module."  
"You…. You…." Numbuh 86 stuttered angrily. "TRAITOR!"  
Numbuh 86's eyes were red with fury.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH NUMBUH 12?!"  
"I'll never tell!" said Father.  
Numbuh 86 started to pummel Father, begging for the truth about Numbuh 12.  
"I'll never tell!" Father yelled. "Not until I get my pipe back!"  
"Your pipe is gone forever!" Numbuh 86 yelled. "Numbuh 1 took it!"  
"I know, but where?!" Father demanded.

Meanwhile, Numbuh 5 was fighting the Teen Ninjas. She'd fought most of them, but she was still fighting her sister.  
"I know all your moves, Crabigail." Cree said. "Because I taught them to you."  
"Just make sure you're toast!" Numbuh 5 said angrily.

Meanwhile, out in space, the rest of the KND were still searching for Numbuh 1.  
"Numbuh 362, ma'am!" Sonia reported. "I've spied something. It looks like the Galactic Kids Next Door."  
"Cool!" said Lee gleefully.  
"Lee!" Sonia scolded.  
Lee just chuckled sheepishly.  
"I mean Kids Next Door, towards that space station!"

Over at the Kids Next Door Splinter Cell, Numbuh 1 was still running with the module. He spotted some ships coming towards him.  
"Wh-who are those?!" Numbuh 1 wondered. "They look awfully familiar."  
All the ships landed in the space station. And out of one of the ships came….  
"N-Numbuh 362?!"  
"Hi, Nigel!" Numbuh 362 replied.  
"Wh-what are you doing here?"  
"Rescuing you, Nigel." Numbuh 362 replied. "We're getting you back to Earth." Come on, Kids Next Door! Back to Earth!"

Numbuh 362 dragged Numbuh 1 to her ship. But unbeknownst to either of them, 3 familiar faces boarded the ship too. They snuck into Sector W's ship.  
"After them!" Numbuh 74.239 ordered. "They have our Splinter Cell Code Module!"  
"Yes. After them!" Numbuh Infinity ordered.  
The 2 operatives ran to their cake-like ship and were ready to give chase.  
"To infinity and beyond!" Numbuh 74.239 cried.  
"No time for references, Gabe!" Numbuh Infinity demanded. "We're going to get that Code Module back, and we're coming back to this space station, ready to destroy all adults, good or bad."  
And the 2 operatives blasted out of their space station towards Earth.

*Screen wipes to the next with the Kids Next Door logo*

Whilst on the ship with Numbuh 362, Numbuh 1 explained the truth about the Galactic Kids Next Door.  
"You were right, Rachel." Said Nigel. "There is a Kids Next Door Splinter Cell! And you were right about their intention!"  
"Our only option is to destroy this Code Module." Said Numbuh 362. "We have to get our enemies to help with this. This is a truce between us and the evil adults."  
"And we'll do it for our own parents." Numbuh 1 let a tear from his eye.

Finally, the Kids Next Door had made it to the Moonbase. While there, they saw that the Teen Ninjas were fighting Numbuh 5, and Numbuh 86 was beating Father to a pulp.  
"I've got a plan." Said Numbuh 1. "Let's work together in this."  
Numbuh 1 gathered everyone in the Kids Next Door and whispered in their ears.

As Numbuh 86 had finished beating up Father, Sonia walked up, holding a module of some sort.  
"Hey, Fire Face!" called Sonia. "Do you wanna destroy this Code Module?"  
"Yes!" Father said. "Once I destroy it, you pesky Kids Next Door will be done for ONCE AND FOR ALL!"  
"Eek!" Sonia screamed.  
Father started to give chase to Sonia. He wanted to take that module off of her. Sonia climbed the ladder to a place where Father can't reach her.  
"You get back here right now!" Father demanded. "GIMME THAT CODE MODULE!"  
"If you want it," Sonia teased. "You'll have to get your lame teenagers to put me into a dark room!"  
"Cree! GET OVER HERE!" Father ordered.  
That's what Cree did. She questioned what Father wanted.  
"What do you want, Father?" asked Cree. "I'm too busy beating up these annoying Babies Next Door!"  
"I want you and the other teens to put this blonde brat into the dark room!" Father ordered.  
"DARK ROOM?!" Sonia was scared. Little did she realise that she'd dropped the Code Module.  
"Yes. Dark room." Said Cree. "No night lights. No flashlights. No glow worms. No nothing."  
"You…. Should…. Know…. I HATE THE DARK!" Sonia's eyes were red, and her teeth were very sharp.

"The dark room for you." Said Cree deviously. Just you…."  
But Sonia jumped down and tackled Cree to the ground. Some of the other teenagers joined in to help their leader, but Sonia started to beat them up too.  
"I DON'T WANNA GO INTO THE DARK ROOM! NO! NO! NO! I HATE THE DARK! MY MOM TOLD ME THE DARK IS TO BE SCARED OF! SHE HATES THE DARK TOO!"  
Sonia was attacking the teenagers. She punched them, stomped on them, kicked them, grabbed their BRAs, and went as far as to bite them. She finished off by hitting their heads together.  
"That'll teach you to put me into the dark!" Sonia said as she'd beaten them all up. All the Teen Ninjas were unconscious.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah." Said Father. "Destroy this Code Module."  
Father then noticed something written on the Code Module.  
"Hey wait a minute! Kids Next Door Splinter Cell? Hmm…. We will wipe out all adults, good or bad. That doesn't sound good! In fact, that sounds terrible! We're all going to die! Unless, I do destroy this Code Module, and save the main Kids Next Door Code Module for another day!"  
Father had dropped the Code Module on the ground and was about to destroy it with his fire.  
"This will END IT!"

"NOOOOOO!" called a voice.  
It was Numbuh 74.239.  
"You can't destroy the Code Module!" Numbuh Infinity demanded. "It's important!"  
"Important?" said Father. "Pah! You just wanna destroy us adults!"  
"You can't! Adulthood is a disease!"  
"Disease my butt! I'm an adult and I have no diseases." Said Father. "Ever since I lost my pipe, I'm feeling better than before! But anyway, back to what I was doing."  
Father sent his fire onto the Splinter Cell Module and it blew up into pieces.  
"Yes! Yes! The Code Module is destroyed! I'm the greatest, baddest, and most successful villain in the universe!"  
Father, pleased with his mission, laughed in an evil manner, knowing his scheme had succeeded.  
"You! YOU MONSTER!" Numbuh 74.239 roared.  
Lee walked up to Numbuh 74.239 and corked his yo-yo into his mouth.  
"Cork it, Gabriel!" Lee ordered.

"Who was responsible for this?" Father demanded.  
"I am." Came a familiar reply.  
"Numbuh 1!" Father said. "Welcome back, Numbuh 1! But why?"  
"We may be archenemies," said Numbuh 1. "but you'll always be my uncle. And there is no way I would let the Splinter Cell wipe out my family or my friends' families. Oh, and by the way, here is your pipe back."  
Numbuh 1 walked up to Father and handed his pipe back.  
"Thank you, Numbuh 1. You know, maybe you Kids Next Door aren't so bad after all. But don't go thinking this is the end!" said Father. "Because we'll still be out to destroy you!"  
"That's my uncle!" Numbuh 1 laughed. "Still as evil as ever!"  
And all the Kids Next Door and Teen Ninjas laughed along with Father.

Then, Numbuh 5 walked up to Numbuh 362 with her colander.  
"Here's your helmet back, Numbuh 362." Said Numbuh 5. "It was fun being Supreme Leader while you were in space, but now it's time to go back to Sector V."  
"Thank you, Numbuh 5." Said Numbuh 362. "And as a token of my appreciation, I am welcoming Numbuh 1 back to Sector V."  
"Oh, Numbuh 362!"  
And Numbuhs 5 and 362 hugged each other.

And then, an exhausted Numbuh 86 was laying unconsciously on the ground when a familiar face came.  
"Hello, Fanny." Said the voice.  
"N-N-Numbuh 12?!" Fanny was surprised. What are you doing here?!"  
"I'm here to confess something to you." Said Numbuh 12. "I didn't take the Code Module. Father framed me."  
"I know." Said Numbuh 86. "He told me."  
"And I never joined the teens in the first place. I'm still a Kids Next Door operative. Always have been." Numbuh 12 continued. "And the Kids Next Door Splinter Cell captured me."  
"Aw, Numbuh 12! I could never stay mad at you!" said Fanny.  
And the 2 girls hugged.

Cree was still unconscious from Sonia's beating. Sonia was standing there innocently. 3 familiar faces arrived.  
"Cree!"  
It was Maurice, a.k.a. Numbuh 9.  
"Maurice!" Cree exclaimed. "You're back!"  
"Big sister!" Numbuh 5 called. "You alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine, sis." Said Cree. "Sonia really is a savage operative."  
"Um…yeah." Sonia said. "I just don't like the dark."  
The other familiar face was Chad, a.k.a. Numbuh 274.  
"I know how you feel, Cree." Said Chad. "My cousin will do that once you mention dark."  
"C-Cousin?!" Numbuh 5 was surprise. "Sonia?! Numbuh 274 is your cousin?"  
"Of course we're cousins." Said Sonia. "My mom is Destructo Dad's sister."  
"Don't remind me." Said Chad.

Later, all the Kids Next Door were gathered for a meeting.  
"Attention Kids Next Door!" Numbuh 362 announced. "We are hereby gathered in this auspicious Moonbase to welcome back Numbuh 1!"  
And all the Kids Next Door cheered. They were very happy that Numbuh 1 was back. They wiped a tear from their eye.  
"Welcome back, Numbuh 1., and just in time for next week's Kids Next Door Choice Awards." Rachel said cheerfully, and she hugged him.  
"Thank you, Numbuh 362. But I'm not the one you should be congratulating. You should congratulate our biggest enemy, Father. He helped destroy the Kids Next Door Splinter Cell." Numbuh 1 said.  
All the kids gave a weak nervous clap.

All of Sector V walked up to Numbuh 1 as a way to welcome him back.  
"Er, here are your sunglasses back, Numbuh 1." Numbuh 2 said, handing him back his sunglasses.  
"Thank you, Numbuh 2." Said Numbuh 1. "And thank you everybody. It is such an honour to return. But there is something we will always stand by."  
"What's that, Numbuh 1?" asked Numbuh 4.  
"We are Kids Next Door!" Numbuh 1 said, and all the other operatives joined in.  
"Er, where's my brother?" Numbuh 362 asked. "Harvey? Harvey?"  
"I kinda decommissioned him, Numbuh 362." Numbuh 5 confessed.  
"You did what?!" Numbuh 362 was angry with Numbuh 5.

Later, Numbuh 1 went home. He knocked on the door. Who was to open the door but…  
"Dad!" Numbuh 1 cheered.  
"Nigel old bean!" Monty cheered. "Hey, Charlene! Look whose home!"  
And Mrs. Uno walked out. She saw.  
"Nigel, dear!" Mrs. Uno said. "How was your time at the Galactic Kids Next Door?"  
"There was no Galactic Kids Next Door." Said Numbuh 1. "There was a Kids Next Door Splinter Cell. It was intent on destroying adults, good or bad."  
"Oh my!" Monty said.  
"Maybe we shouldn't have sent you up there." Said Mrs. Uno.  
"And I'm not the one who stopped them." Said Numbuh 1. "It was Uncle Ben. He helped too."  
"Goodness bless my little brother." Monty said.  
"Ben does have good in him after all." Mrs. Uno said.  
"Is there anything else you want to say, Nigel old bean?" Monty asked.  
"Yes there is." Numbuh 1 said. "Mum, Dad. It's so good to be home."  
And Numbuh 1 hugged both his parents. He was very happy to be home after these 3 months.

Later, in the treehouse, Numbuh 1 was hearing the news from the rest of Sector V.  
"Did you hear what happened to Numbuh 363?" asked Numbuh 4.  
"No. Tell me!" Numbuh 1 demanded.  
"Numbuh 362 made me temporary Supreme Leader while she went out to look for you, and I decommissioned Numbuh 363!" Numbuh 5 said. "After all, he hates being touched."  
"Figures." Numbuh 1 said.  
"And what's more," Numbuh 5 continued. "I made Numbuh 84 the leader of Sector W!"  
"He is cool after all." Numbuh 3 chimed in.  
"Lee sure makes a cool leader. Cool as he always says." Said Numbuh 4.  
"Yeah!" Numbuh 2 burst in. "Numbuh 84 is a Lee-der! Get it? Lee-der? Because his real name is Lee!"  
Numbuh 2 couldn't help but laugh at his joke. And the shock of the whole year! All of Sector V laughed with him.

"Hey! I got my first laugh!" Numbuh 2 said. He was pleased that someone was laughing at his funny joke.  
"You explained it, and it was funny!" Numbuh 5 said. "Maybe you do have funny jokes after all!"  
"Yeah, you should eat yourself, since your name is Hoagie!" Numbuh 3 said.  
"Yeah! Hoagies are delicious!" Numbuh 4 joined in. "After all, Hoagie is spelled with a 2 in Australia!"  
And the entire sector continued to laugh until their bellies ached. Except for Numbuh 2. He didn't laugh at Numbuh 4's joke.  
"Hey! Numbuh 4's joke wasn't funny!" Numbuh 2 said. "That wasn't funny at all! That's an insult! He wants me to get eaten!"  
This got Numbuh 2 chasing after Numbuh 4.  
"You wait until I get you, Numbuh 4! That joke of yours was an insult!"  
Funny Numbuh 4! And funny Numbuh 2!

 **End transmission.**


End file.
